The present invention relates generally to a polymeric material suitable for use on human fingernails, and more particularly to such a material which is porous and able to support an integrated bond between it and the natural fingernail.
Various artificial fingernail compositions have been proposed for use as cosmetic applications. Popular among these are acrylic nails, linen or silk applications, and fiberglass. To these are applied nail polish basecoats, colored/clear nail polish such as enamels, and/or nail polish topcoats. In general, these nail compositions are applied to the surfaces of nails to beautify the nails and hands. The reason many women choose artificial nails and/or extensions is to strengthen the natural nail and make it more durable, thereby reducing the possibility of breakage. Since the artificial nails and/or extensions are much stronger than natural nails, the coated film of nail enamel is virtually free from damage such as chipping and peeling.
However, these artificial nails and/or extensions are themselves not free from problems. Conventionally, these products are adhesively applied directly onto the majority of the upper exposed surface of the human fingernail. In doing this, often air pockets form between the artificial nail/extension and the human fingernail. These air pockets cause the artificial nail to lift off the surface of the natural fingernail. This is aesthetically displeasing and annoying to the wearer and must immediately be repaired by a manicurist or nail technician. Further, if the artificial nail remains on with the air pockets captured therebetween, the problem may be more serious than an aesthetic one--bacteria and fungus can collect in the air collect in the air pockets, thereby risking damage to the natural nail and/or cuticle.
Several solutions have heretofore been posed. Among these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,935 issued to Hokama. This patent discloses an artificial nail with holes for receiving liquid adhesive, having as its object to provide better locking to the human nail. However, problems have been encountered with this solution. Hokama discloses a head formed from cured adhesive, akin to a rivet head, extending beyond the holes to help provide the locking and prevent air pockets. However, as stated above, time is of the essence, and it is likely that the manicurist will not have the time and/or be able to locate the adhesive heads while finishing the nail (removing ridges, smoothing and preparing the surface, etc.) by filing. As such, the adhesive heads will most likely become filed away, thereby not achieving the inventor's objective. Further, even if the heads remain, they may not satisfactorily prevent the formation of air pockets in areas remote from the holes.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an artificial nail and/or extension which promotes a substantially fully integrated bond between the artificial nail and the human fingernail, thereby advantageously helping to prevent nail "lift-off" and/or pockets of bacteria or infection. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an artificial nail which is easy to manipulate and can be correctly applied quickly and efficiently, thus saving both the manicurist and the customer from an excess of time and/or distress.